The Elite
The Elite is an anti-clan that was founded back in 2008 by the legendary Columbine, it was later disbanded in 2013 for OOC drama. Still, it's fine legacy has lived on until this day, descendants of the original leaders scattered around the board and comments about its existence popping up every now and then in conversation. It was brought back in mid-2016, but because of the lack of board, it didn't gain much ground. In September, however, it has been restored to some of it's former glory. Territory After being driven from their original home in the Elite mansion due to a terrible meteor event, the members of the Elite were forced to move into an abandoned amusement park. In recent times, however, two members hoping to restore the Elite to its former glory have sought out the old mansion and, after finding out that twolegs had rebuilt it in their absence, decided to make it their home to return to the original traditions. The gothic-style mansion stands three stories high has about 10,000 square feet of space from each floor, the gardens, and the patio. The mansion is surrounded by steep moats that lie ten feet below the surface of the ground and are long enough for only the largest of creatures to step across. Two bridges exist to allow felines to come and go as they please—one in the back of the house behind the gardens, and the main entrance in the front. The most notable rooms in the mansion are: The Parlor — A large, regal room sits near the entranceway of the manor that serves as a home to the leader and their highest-ranking officials. A large throne with two seats sit near the end of the room, and a red carpet sits between it and the door. Corpses are kept in the corner and are often used for sacrificial reasons—and other times just to weed out the most cowardly newcomers who wish to join. The Mess Hall — Bodies of killed creatures in battle are brought to this room to be sacrificed to the gods. There is, naturally, a putrid smell to the room, and flies are very common in this area. Few creatures are known to wander in without a purpose, though a small few of the clan's cannibals sneak in every now and then for a midnight snack of recently-deceased enemies. The Oracle's Library — This is the room where all the injured cats go to see the oracles. The room is filled with shelves of books so high that it's easy to get lost! It's rumored that a few injured felines have died trying to get medical assistance after being lost in the rows and rows of shelves, so know your way around! Stylist's Room — Known for being one of the only rooms in the entire mansion that's not all doom and gloom, the Styler's room is bright with wide open windows and paint splattered everywhere. The stylists use these rooms to decorate cats for war, plan parties, and craft items to be used for trading or favors for allies. Apart from these specific rooms, there are more than enough rooms in the mansion for each individual or pairing to have their own den to themselves. The rooms are decorated according to the individual's tastes, and they can request a stylist to do the designing for them if they wish not to do it on their own. The third floor is known for being the floor to stink the least, so most of the queasy members choose to stay on it for this reason. Rules Ranks Leader — The leaders are in charge of running the clan, accepting alliances with other clans, promotions and demotions, and anything that needs to be addressed. HP — Lunae Advisers — The advisers are in charge of overseeing the clan in the leader's absence, addressing issues that pop up, and generally serving as a second-in-command. HP — Luca — Asenio Royal Guard — The guard is a group of critters responsible for protecting the clan's royalty—namely the leaders and their children. They are the most trusted by the royalty. HP — Trenchwarfare — Vanillapaw — Kibo Oracle — The healers of the clan. HP — Horoscope — Louvreart Oracle Trainee — Members of the clan that are chosen to be next-in-line to take the Oracle's seat upon their demotion or resignation. They may be added as full oracles if the oracle feels they've completed their training SHP Stylists — Charged with the artsy aspects of the clans, stylists are responsible for a number of things: (1) decortating the mansion and the rooms that fill it during events and keeping it spiffy; (2) hosting parties and events for the clan and their allies; and (3) decorating clan members who are about to go off into war with war paint. HP Stylist Trainees — Members of the clan that are chosen to be next-in-line for the stylist position. They help decorate the clan on a daily basis, helping members decorate their rooms, and are also tasked with collecting supplies and berries to be used as paint. SHP Members — The bulk of the clan Non-HP Trainees — At the age of five moons, creatures begin as trainees. They learn to hunt, fight, and everything else that a member must have to contribute to the clan Non-HP Kits — Creatures under the age of five moons. Non-HP Titles paste titles here Politics Allies Shadowclan, BloodClan, The Stadt, The Blackheart Rouges, The Paradigm Enemies The Cartel, The Exiles History Religion and Customs The Elite believe in a group of spirits known as "daemons". These daemons are above StarClan and the Dark Forest, plainly because they've existed for much longer. While it's rare that daemons remember their past lives, they have the ability to claim a young soul and reincarnate into a cat. It's said that every member of the Elite goes to the Dark Forest upon passing, and there a daemon may choose to reincarnate from their soul. It's very rare to be chosen by a daemon—it's also seen as a privilege. Daemons choose to embody one of the seven heavenly virtues or one of the seven deadly sins, and every once in a while one might see a daemon wandering the halls of the mansion.